


Astranomical

by Pure_Obsession



Series: Astranomical Changes [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Astranomical, F/F, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Gay dads, Gaybies, Ha the title is a pun, I call Blaine and Kurt my gaybies, I'll write another one focusing on my gaybies later, Kids, M/M, Major Character Death Mentioned, Multi, New York, Other, Polyamory, This mainly focuses on the child, Threesome - F/F/M, i'm hilarious, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Obsession/pseuds/Pure_Obsession
Summary: A future fic about Blaine and Kurt's daughter Astra, who isn't exactly what her parents expected





	Astranomical

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure fics like this have been done over and over but I just binged the entirety of Glee in three weeks and I needed to write this. Blaine and Kurt are my gay sons and I love them. My Gaybies.

Kurt groaned, reaching down to pick up yet another toy from the ground, this time a plastic microphone that they had gifted their daughter a few weeks before on her fourth birthday. Astra was energetic and loved to run to and fro, often leaving behind one toy to run off after another. Her attention span was like a goldfish and she was always running around. Living in New York with a child was hard, but they wanted Astra to be close to Rachel in the way Rachel never had been with her own surrogate. Besides, both Kurt and Blaine had jobs on broadway here. Blaine was working on a new show and Kurt was performing in various shows and doing costume design for Broadway productions on the side for some extra cash. Life was good in the Anderson-Hummel household.

“Astra!” Kurt called, and the little girl came running in, brown pigtails flopping with every step.

“Yes Papa?” She asked eagerly, with a smile on her face. Kurt held up the microphone.

“What is this?”

“Ma mic-phone.” Her smile fell and she looked down in shame.

“And where do our toys go when we’re done with them?”

“Toy box.” She slowly moved closer and held out her hand to take the plastic toy, eyes still bashfully downcast. Kurt handed it to her with a smile.

“That’s my girl.” He ruffled her hair. “Now go put this away so we can visit Daddy.” The girl’s smile was back.

“Daddy, Daddy!” She yelled, taking off to go and put the toy in its rightful place. Kurt had to admit, Blaine had a much stronger bond with her than he did. Not that he minded, he loved seeing them interact. He smiled after her as she took off. They had named her Astra because they knew she would be a star just like her mom. They had enrolled her in dance lessons just recently and she would be starting next week, but they had decided to surprise her with it.

When they arrived at the theater Kurt unbuckled Astra from her carseat and  hoisted her up against his hip. “Boy are you getting big.” He teased.

“I’m not!” She insisted, nose in the air and Kurt swore he was looking at a carbon copy of high school Rachel Berry. Kurt just chuckled, shutting the car door and heading for the entrance.

“Knock knock!” Kurt sing-songed as he opened the door to his husband’s dressing room. Blaine looked up from his sheet music and grinned widely.

“There’s my beautiful family.” He exclaimed, crossing the room and pecking Kurt on the lips.

“Yuck!” Their daughter interrupted, sticking her tongue out in a gag. Both parents dissolved into laughter as Blaine lifted her from Kurt’s arm and kissed her on the forehead.

“How is my sweet girl today?” He asked, adjusting her on his hip.

“Good!” She assured, giggling as she planted a kiss on her daddy’s cheek. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arm around Kurt as his daughter began to gush about her day.

~~~~

“One second my daughter’s dance studio is calling.” Kurt explained, stepping away from his sewing machine and answering the call as he made his way outside. “Hello?” He asked as he shut the stage door behind him. There was a pause and his face fell. _“What?!”_

~

“Mr Hummel-Anderson, thank you for coming in today. Will your husband be joining us?” The dance teacher asked as Kurt settled into the seat across the desk from him.

“No, he has rehearsal. Now, what is this about Astra? What’s so urgent you couldn’t tell me over the phone?”

“Well, your daughter got into a fight during class today.” Kurt’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock.

“She’s nine! Nine year olds don’t get into fights!” Kurt exclaimed, chuckling nervously, eyeing his daughter outside the window of the office. She was holding an ice-pack to her cheek and her eyes were downcast.

“Well I’m afraid Astra has been exhibiting several incidents of rude and disrespectful behavior and this was the climax. I’ve spoken to the boy’s parents-”

“Wait, she got in a fight with a _boy_?” Kurt asked in disbelief.

“Yes. According to her he was being unkind toward her and she retaliated physically. I’ve spoken to the boy’s parents and...frankly they’ve asked me to ban your daughter from this dance school.”

“ _What?!”_ Kurt stood up. “What did he say?! S-she had to have a reason!”

“Well unfortunately Mister Hummel she has not pointed out any specific incident or given details on what happened before the fight to cause her response. No other students have reported seeing him bully her and until they do or she comes clean herself, there’s nothing I can do.” Kurt sighed deeply, but nodded, obviously trying to keep his cool

“Thank you.” He said, picking up his bag and walking out of the office. He looked at Astra and she raised her eyes.

“A-are you mad at me?” She asked, hunching over slightly. Kurt’s anger instantly dissolved at her sorrow.

“No honey. But we have to talk to dad about this.” The nine year old sighed, jumping off the chair and taking her papa’s extended hand.

“He’s gonna be mad.”

“He won’t be mad.”

~

“I am so mad right now!” Blaine seethed, pacing across the kitchen tile. “This kid bullies our daughter to the point of her feeling the need to hit him and they won’t do anything about it?!” Kurt stood up from the kitchen table and grabbed his husband by the arms, steadying him and rubbing his hands hu and down his shoulders soothingly.

“Just take a deep breath. The teacher said there was no evidence that he was bullying her. I thought you could talk to her about it and get her to open up.” Blaine took a deep breath and nodded, looking up at his husband.

“Alright. I’ll go talk to her.” Kurt smiled slightly, pecking Blaine on the lips.

“Thank you.”

Blaine lightly knocked on the open bedroom door. “Can I come in?” He called softly.

“Yeah.” The lump in Astra’s bed replied. He walked over and sat on the edge, looking at the spot where his daughter was hiding.

“You can’t stay under there forever you know.” He said gently.

“Watch me.” The girl’s muffled voice came back. The lump shifted slightly. “I’m never coming out.” Blaine pretended to gasp.

“Never?” He asked, tone mock-surprised.  

“Nope. This is my home now.” Blaine restrained himself from chuckling at the declaration, and instead decided to play along.

“Really? What are you gonna eat?” The lump shifted again but there was no reply. Silence fell over the room for a moment before Blaine sighed, his attempt at joking wasn’t working. “Astra what did that boy say to you?” The Astra-sized lump didn’t respond. “Honey if he’s bullying you-”

“He’s not.” The muffled whisper was accompanied by Astra wiggling her way up from beneath the covers and sitting up, looking at her father.

“Astra you don’t have to protect him.” Blaine tried to look as severe as possible, wanting his daughter to open up and understand how serious this was. Astra sighed in exasperation.

“I’m not. He wasn’t bullying me,” she paused, looking down and taking a deep breath. “I asked him to get in a fight with me.” Her eyes were glued to the blanket, her fingers working at the cloth. The admission was followed by an uneasy silence.

“A-Astra why would you do that?” He tried to look at her eyes but she wasn’t looking up.

“Because I hate dance classes.” She whispered, voice low and scared

“Baby why didn’t you just tell us?” Blaine asked, exasperated and confused.

“Because you both really wanted me to be in them and I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Blaine wrapped his arms around his daughter, pulling her close.

“Oh baby you could never disappoint us. We would never make you do something you didn’t want to do, alright?” Astra looked up and nodded before burying her face in his chest. Blaine kissed her on the forehead. “That’s my girl.”

~~~~

Astra loved going to see her Aunt Rachel. She didn’t know why, but she felt connected to the woman in a way. Sure, Astra wasn’t really into singing or broadway shows, but the time she spent with her Aunt was nice.

Except her dads were acting weird today. It was her thirteenth birthday and the party was being hosted at Rachel’s house. Her dads had seemed nervous and awkward all morning, which was unusual for them. She had a bad feeling about this.

When they arrived she got out of the car before her parents and started toward the house, occasionally looking over her shoulder to see her dads whispering in hushed voices. Something was very fishy.

“Astra!” Aunt Rachel exclaimed, walking out of the house with arms opened wide. Astra hugged the brunette, smiling. “Happy birthday!” But...the way she said it. She was off too, her tone uneasy and eyes filled with an emotion Astra couldn’t quite read.

The off-ness seemed to die down as more of Astra’s family showed up. Her aunts Santana and Brit. Her uncle Will and aunt Emma, with their four kids in tow. Her aunt Mercedes. Her uncle Sam. None of them were actually related but they had always been family, always been around.

The day was amazing, filled with hugs and lots of spoiling from Grandpa Burt. She loved grandpa, he had introduced her to football, exclaiming how he finally had someone to watch it with while Kurt read vogue in the corner.

When most people had left and cake had been eaten, Astra was helping clean up when she noticed Kurt becoming fidgety, he kept looking over at Blaine and Rachel then looking back at Astra.  

“Papa?” She asked, putting the last dish in the sink, Kurt jumped and looked up, almost frightened. She sighed and leaned against the counter, arms crossed. “Alright, what’s going on?” She asked, eyes set and jaw clenched. She wasn’t leaving it alone, not until she got her answer.

“Your dad and your Aunt Rachel and I...have something to tell you.” Kurt gulped and looked across the kitchen to Blaine and Rachel. Astra looked between them all and did something unexpected.

She started laughing.

“W-what’s so funny?” Kurt asked with that smile on his face that only came out when he was uncertain. Astra kept chuckling, obviously very amused.

“Astra?” Blaine asked, obviously just as confused as his husband. Astra looked up, managing to lessen her hysterics enough to speak.

“Rachel...isn’t my Aunt.” Was all she was able to get out as she tried to catch her breath. The three adults gave each other panicked looks. “Oh come on guys. We almost have the same face, you think I didn’t figure it out?” She asked, crossing her arms and taking a stance that screamed ‘Rachel Berry’, and to top it off, flipped her long brown hair.

“Well.”

~~~~

Astra Hummel-Anderson could not carry a tune. Unlike both of her dads and her biological mother, she had no vocal talent. Her dads had tried to put her in singing lessons but it just wasn’t for her. She didn’t like to dance, she didn’t read vogue, and she hated dresses with a burning passion.

But this was so out-there, so unlike any of her influencers that it made her think she had been switched at birth.

“Astra!” Kurt called from downstairs, having just arrived home, the girl took a deep breath, glancing in the mirror and wondering just how angry he would be.

“Coming!” She stood up and slowly made her way downstairs and stood in the livingroom. SHe found Kurt with his head down flipping through the mail.

“What did you need to talk to me abo-” He glanced up and blanched. “O-oh my…” He trailed off as he studied his daughter. She self-consciously ran her hand through her newly shortened hair.

“You hate it, don’t you?” She sighed, looking down. She had loved it, it felt more like her.

“No, no I don’t hate it...it’s just...so short.” And it was. The hair that had once gone down to the middle of the 14-year-old’s back had been cut into a pixie cut, much shorter than the bob her mother had tried out via wig years before. To be honest, it looked nice on Astra, it suited her more than the Rachel Berry style long hair and headband.

“Does...does Rachel know about this?” Kurt asked. He knew how much the woman loved to style the girl’s hair because Astra hated having to do it.

“She took me to the salon.” Astra had talked to Rachel about feeling like she needed a new look and her aunt had taken it literally, taking her to get new clothes and then a new haircut.

“Well...I wish you had talked to your dad and I first.” Kurt tried, still in shock.

“Papa. It’s my hair. I was getting tired of it.”

“I-I know but your dad and I would like to know what’s going on.” Astra sighed but nodded.

“Okay.”

~

Blaine was a different story.

When he returned home, Astra was parked on the couch watching a movie. Blaine sneaked up behind her and readied to tickle-attack her but stopped in his tracks at seeing the back of his daughter’s head.

“Astra.” She twisted her head to look up at her dad.

“Hey.” She said, feigning nonchalance. But her heart was beating out of her chest as she awaited his reaction.

“You look great.” He said, face softening as he dropped a kiss to her forehead. Astra let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and cracked a huge smile.

“Thanks!”

~~~~

Astra had a long history of doing things with her dads’ happiness in mind, instead of her own. They were so talented and musical. Sure, she liked music, she played three instruments, violin, guitar, and piano. But doing music didn’t feel the way her dads described it. It felt tedious, like work, she couldn’t lose herself in it.

Not to mention she couldn’t sing for shit. She had tried, but that was practically impossible.

“Knock knock.” Astra looked up from her piano, eyes tired as she stared blankly at Blaine. “Woah, okay, step away from the piano.” He grabbed her hand, pulling it away from the keys. “What’s going on with you? All you’ve been doing is practicing lately.” Astra shook her head tidying up her sheet music.

“I just...I know you want me to get into that high school. I’ve been practicing my audition for weeks.” Blaine sighed, taking a seat on the piano bench next to her.

“You keep saying that. That we want you to get in, and of course we do. But do you want you to get in?” He asked. Astra studied her fingers, flexing them over the keys. “You think we haven’t noticed how off you are? What’s been going on Astra?”

She shook her head, trying to figure out what to say. “Is there a guy? Or a girl?”

“God no.” She shook her head furiously. “I mean...there is but it’s not why everything’s been off.” Blaine chuckled.

“We will address that later. Come on, talk to me.” Astra finally met her dad’s eyes.

“I wanna play football. I like music but...it doesn’t feel like a hobby. It feels like work, like a responsibility. And it shouldn’t. I mean, I’m the kid of three Broadway stars, music should be like breathing but instead it feels like I’m suffocating. And no matter how hard I try...I just can’t lose myself in the music the way you guys do.” Blaine was silent through her entire confession. She looked at him, eyes pleading. “Please don’t hate me.” Blaine’s eyes softened.

“Oh honey.” He wrapped his arms around her. “I’m gonna talk to Papa, okay? Then we’re gonna sit down, as a family, and talk about this.” He kissed her on the forehead like he always did. “Your happiness should come first, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

~~~~

Female football players used to be an oddity, but Kurt could count at least six on the field between the two teams. It was Astra’s first game of the season, and after lengthy conversation they had decided to allow her to go to a public high school as opposed to the performing arts school they had hoped she would go to.

Kurt and Blaine had both seen her get happier since football practice started. She was eating healthier and talking more. Kurt couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t somewhat saddened by his daughter not wanting to do music like they did, but she was her own person and it was a parent’s job to support and love their child no matter the path they walked.

Speaking of supportive parents.

“Hey guys!”

“Burt!” Blaine stood up, embracing his father-in-law. Kurt also wrapped his arms around them, making it an awkward group hug. “Thank you so much for flying in.”

“Of course! I’m not gonna miss my granddaughter’s first football game!”

“Burt!” A little voice behind Kurt squealed.

“Hey there bud!” Burt bent down to get eye level with the four year old boy.

“We weren’t really sure about bringing him.” Kurt explained, looking around nervously.

“Ah come on, he can’t miss his big sister’s first game!”

“Burt.” Blaine warned. Burt rolled his eyes. They had been fostering the boy for a few months, and were considering adoption but hadn’t gotten around to talking to Astra about it.

“Now, there’s not gonna be any dancing at this game right?” Burt joked.

“Hey, that was an awesome game.” Kurt defended, giggling slightly.

“I wish I had seen it.”

“Oh I have the tape.” Burt chuckled as he sat down and pulled Atticus into his lap. “Oh, oh! It’s starting!”

~~~~

Astra was a good player, in her sophomore year she made quarterback. But being the star football player had other side-effects.

“Hey papa. Is it okay if I go to a movie on Saturday?” Astra asked, leaning against the door to Kurt’s office.

“And who are you seeing this movie with?” He asked, not looking up from his sheet music.

“A couple of people from the team.”

“Guys, girls, both?”

“Little bit of both.”

“Okay, home by eleven.”

“Got it.”  

~

When Saturday arrived, Astra dressed in a comfy sweatshirt and worn jeans. She never quite understood her parents’ love for fashion, clothes were clothes.

“Hey papa! My ride is here!”

“Home by eleven!”

“Okay!” She opened the front door just as Atticus came running into the livingroom. “Atti go back upstairs.” She told the 5 year old. He hugged her leg and she bent down to hug him. “I’ll be back little man.”

“Careful.” The boy insisted. Astra’s eyes softened, knowing why he insisted so much. He lost his parents in an accident, and never failed to tell his adoptive family to be cautious before they left.

“Always.”

When Astra climbed into the car she immediately clicked her seatbelt and smiled at the girl in the seat next to her. Then she looked up at the driver who twisted to shoot her a grin. Then he turned back to the wheel and they were off.

~

“Dad!” Blaine awoke to Atticus shaking his shoulder, eyes wide. He was awake immediately, seeing the distress on his adopted son’s face.

“Hey, what is it bud?” He whispered.

“Astra! She- just come look!” Blaine was up immediately, taking off after the boy. Down the hall, light poured from under Astra’s door, and he could hear labored breathing as they approached. He quickly whipped the door open, expecting to find his daughter in distress.

“Astra are you- _oh holy shit.”_ Blaine quickly turned around and grabbed Atticus, covering the boy’s eyes.

“Dad!”  Astra yelped, quickly pulling the two people next to her down on the bed and grabbing a blanket off of the floor. “Shit! I can-”

“You know what? I don't want to know. Just...finish up or whatever and we'll talk about this in the morning. Come on Atticus.” He reached behind him until he found the door handle and shut the door.

Once the door was closed, the girl next to Astra burst out laughing. “Oh this is funny to you? My dad just walked in on me _having a three some._ ” The guy on her other side laughed too, pressing kisses into Astra’s neck.

“It's funny that he didn't tell us to get out of the house. He was so fucking stunned oh my god, and his _face._ ”

“Hey, Reese, shut the hell up.” Astra growled.

“Oh come on baby, loosen up.” The red-head girl drawled, nibbling on Astra’s ear.

“Em.” Astra warned. But she was cut off by lips on hers as the blanket was ripped off.

~

“A three some?! You're sixteen!” Kurt scolded. Astra rolled her eyes.

“Like you never had sex at my age.” She shot back.

“Yeah but with someone I loved! Not just some random hookup with someone I didn't care about! Blaine back me up here!” Kurt looked desperately at his husband who had been sitting there quietly for the past ten minutes. But before he could speak Astra was off.

“But that's the thing! It wasn't something without feelings!”

“Okay which one are you dating? Why didn't you tell us!?” Astra groaned, dropping her head against the couch.

“I'm dating both of them.” Both parents’ jaws hit the floor, eyes widening in shock.

“Wait...both of them?” Blaine managed to speak first.

“Yes. Come on, it's not like polyamory is that rare these days.” She raised an eyebrow as Kurt just stared at her.

“Astra why…why didn't you tell us?” Blaine continued, seeing that his husband was still processing.

“Because of this. The whole ‘this is just phase’ thing, which I can see in your eyes. I get that I'm a teenager but I know what I’m doing.” There was a moment before anyone was able to say anything.

“Do their parents know?” Kurt asked, obviously finally starting to process.

“Em’s do and they're cool with it, and Reese is going to tell his, but they have a cousin in a poly relationship so he doesn't think it'll be an issue.”

“Wait, Emma and Reese from the team?” Blaine asked. Of course, he hadn't seen their faces. Astra nodded. Kurt groaned and rubbed a hand over his face

“Now I know how my dad felt. Okay. It's time we had the talk.”  

“Papa we already did that!”

“Not in this context. You're being...sexually active with two people, both male and female. Are you guys having sex with anyone else outside of your...arrangement?” Kurt looked so uncomfortable.

“No. And we already got tested for std’s and when Reese is involved we use condoms.”

“Okay then.”

~~~~

“Dad. Come on, it's not that big of a deal.”

“Yes it is a big deal Astra. You're getting your own house and moving in with Em and Reese! You're going to college on a football scholarship! Ugh, we're so proud of you!” Astra tried to dodge her dad’s bear-hug but failed, being crushed in his arms. Kurt smiled, obviously just as excited but more able to contain it.  

“Dads, I love you but Em and Reese are gonna be here soon and I would appreciate if you didn't do this.”

“Oh come on! They're as much our kids as you are!” Astra groaned.

“Atticus please help me.” She looked pleadingly at the nine year old, who only giggled in response.

“Nope.”

“Traitor.” As if on cue, the doorbell rang, signaling Astra’s boyfriend and girlfriend, here to pick up her stuff. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before they bolted down the stairs, their daughter hot on their trail. Even at their age, they were absolute dorks.

“Dads! Don’t you dare!” Astra yelled after them as she bolted down the hallway. Atticus could be heard laughing from her bedroom.

By the time she reached the front door, Blaine already had it open and was gushing at the two football players.

“We’re just _so_ excited about you guys moving in together!” Astra quickly ran over and slung her arm across her Dad’s shoulder.

“Hey guys!” She greeted, leaning over to peck Em’s lips and then Reese’s. “Come on, my stuff is ready.” She took off toward her room at a fast pace, her significant others taking the cue to walk just as fast.

“She’s so grown up.”

~~~~

Ten years ago a professional female football player was unheard of. But here Astra was, on the field for her first professional game. She was lucky, she had amazing parents and amazing friends. She raised her hand to wave at Atticus, the 15 year old rolling his eyes slightly and raising his own in response while their parents and Burt practically vibrated with excitement.

Astra didn’t remember much from that game, except the cheers from the crowd as they won.

 

The years blurred together, game after game, day after day. She lost her Grandpa, Atticus went to NYADA just like their parents had, she broke up with Em and Reese, dated other people. She just kept moving, bringing her team to victory after victory, with her parents there every step of the way to support her.

Astra did turn out to be a star, maybe not in the way her parents had originally intended but all the same. She sang off key at karaoke bars and played the piano alongside her parents at holiday gatherings. She was bisexual and she hated wearing dresses or skirts of any kind. She never performed on Broadway and she never set foot on a theatre stage. She instead found her home on a field. And she was on national television, not as a quirky actress in a comedy TV show, but as a tough woman and a role-model to young girls everywhere. She never won an Emmy or a Grammy or any of those other awards. Instead, she won Super Bowl rings and a spot in the hall of fame. It’s very true she wasn’t the things her parents had hoped for.

  
She was more, different, but they smiled proudly all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So! There we are! It's a little rough but I hope you guys like it. And I don't like to bring in personal stuff that much but if you wanna read it here ya go, if you dont just skip it
> 
> ~Personal Time~  
> I've been having a hard time lately. I ended up staying in the hospital for a few weeks and my girlfriend broke up with me as a result of said hospitalization. I've had no motivation to write until extremely recently so I'm so sorry. I'll try to be better but I'm still trying to get myself together. Thank you for your patience


End file.
